Email
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Kumpulan drabble/ficlet tentang Tsukishima Kei, email, dan 'teman-teman'nya.


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! dan karakter-karakternya milik Furudate Haruichi-sensei

 **Author Note:** Baru-baru ini aja ngikutin Haikyuu! (iya, saya telat), dan ini fanfic Haikyuu! pertama saya. Lalu, fanfic kali ini isinya kebanyakan emailnya. Hehe... Silakan dibaca dan direview~

* * *

 **EMAIL**

 **by Kao'Ru'vi**

* * *

Pertandingan yang berat melawan Shiratorizawa membuat Kei ingin segera beristirahat. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya sekadar harapan. Kei harus rela diseret ikut makan-makan untuk merayakan kemenangan dengan timnya—bukan berarti ia benci sama sekali. Yah, bolehlah. Dan saat ia mengira ia bisa beristirahat di rumah, rupanya ia salah. Keluarganya menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan. Akiteru terus berkoar-koar tentang kemenangannya dan betapa keren dirinya di lapangan. Ibunya berkali-kali memastikan keadaan tangannya. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

Karena itu, setelah melepaskan lelah di ofuro, Kei berniat untuk segera tidur. Namun dering notifikasi email masuk merusak niatnya.

Sambil mengeringkan rambut, ia meraih ponselnya dan mengecek email yang masuk. Segera saja ia melengos melihat nama pengirimnya. Kapten Nekoma. Memang, ia sempat bertukar email dengan para partner latihannya di saat training camp di Tokyo—Kuroo, Bokuto, dan Akashi. Bukannya ia mau, tapi mereka memaksa. Sampai sekarang pun ia jarang berkirim email dengan mereka.

.

.

 _ **From:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Selamat!_

 _Kudengar Karasuno menang dari Shiratorizawa. Kuucapkan selamat!_

 _._

.

Awalnya Kei ingin mengabaikan pesan itu dan segera tidur, tetapi ia teringat sesuatu. Orang ini, sedikit banyak telah membantunya memenangkan pertandingan. Setidaknya tips-tips darinya memang membantu. Apa salahnya jika Kei membalas?

 _._

 _._

 _ **To:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Terima kasih_

 _Terima kasih atas ucapannya._

.

.

Kei diam sejenak sebelum menekan tombol kirim. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, ia menambahkan,

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih juga, atas hal lainnya._

.

.

Terkirim. Oke, sekarang waktunya ia ti— Tahu-tahu saja ada pesan baru yang masuk. Balasan dari Kuroo. Secepat apa orang itu mengetik?

.

.

 _ **From:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Huh?_

 _Hal lainnya itu maksudnya apa?_

.

.

Kei memutar bola matanya saat membaca email itu. Sudah ia duga, harusnya tadi ia tidak perlu menulis seperti itu.

.

 _._

 _ **To:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Bukan apa-apa_

 _Lupakan saja._

.

.

Baru saja berbaring di kasur, balasan kembali masuk. Kei menghela napas. Kenapa sih orang-orang tidak mengizinkannya beristirahat?

.

.

 _ **From:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Oh_

 _Jadi kau menang berkat mengikuti ajaranku kan? Pft. Aku tahu aku memang pelatih yang hebat._

.

.

Apa-apaan?! Kei jadi ingin melempar ponselnya. Tapi tentu saja logikanya melarang. Apa untungnya? Hanya meluapkan emosi sejenak, resikonya ponsel rusak. Jadi, tidak. Ia memilih membalas dengan kepala dingin.

.

.

 _ **To:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Ya_

 _Harus kuakui tips-tips darimu cukup membantu._

 _._

.

Jujur tidak ada salahnya kan? Paling tidak mereka sedang tidak berhadapan sekarang, jadi ia tidak perlu cemas melihat ekspresi menyebalkan dari Sang Kapten Nekoma. Kali ini balasan dari Kuroo datang agak lambat, membuat Kei heran dan lupa akan niatnya untuk segera tidur.

.

.

 _ **From:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Wah_

 _Tidak kukira kau akan membalas sejujur itu. Aku terharu. Lol._

 _Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat anak didikku yang sudah tumbuh. Kutunggu di Tokyo~_

.

.

Anak didik apanya? Kei kembali memutar bola matanya.

.

.

 _ **To:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Siapa yang anak didik?_

 _Daripada itu, kau harus memastikan timmu masuk ke kejuaraan nasional, Bodoh. Apa gunanya kau menunggu di Tokyo kalau kau tidak masuk nasional?_

.

.

Tanpa sadar dahi Kei berkerut sementara mengetik balasan itu. Ia menatap ponselnya tanpa berkedip, menunggu balasan dari Kapten Nekoma yang makin terasa lambat.

.

.

 _ **From:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Aku tahu_

 _Tentu saja kami pasti akan masuk Nasional~!_

 _Aku bercanda. Sejujurnya aku cemas. Tapi mencemaskan sesuatu yang tidak pasti juga tidak ada untungnya kan? Pokoknya kami tidak mau kalah dan akan kami usahakan untuk tidak kalah. Memalukan kalau kami menyambut kalian hanya sebagai penonton kan? Hahaha…._

.

.

Kei kembali menghela napas membaca balasan dari Kuroo. Ya, ia tahu Kuroo sama sepertinya, realistis. Hanya saja Kuroo lebih keras kepala soal kemenangan. Ah, tapi sekarang ia pun sama saja.

.

.

 _ **To:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Baguslah_

 _Tapi melihat kalian hanya duduk di bangku penonton sepertinya lebih menyenangkan._

.

.

Kei menyeringai sementara mengetik balasannya. Bukan Tsukishima Kei namanya jika tidak mempergunakan kesempatan untuk membuat orang kesal dengan sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

 _ **From:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Sial_

 _Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi!_

 _Hm… Jadi, kau sudah menemukan 'momen'nya?_

.

.

Balasan dari Kuroo membuat Kei terdiam sejenak. Kuroo mengatakan soal itu. Bahwa saat akan ada saatnya ia menemukan momen yang membuat dirinya 'ketagihan' pada voli, 'ketagihan' pada kemenangan.

.

.

 _ **To:**_ _Kuroo Tetsurou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Ya_

 _Aku mau tidur._

.

.

Rasa kantuk dan lelah mulai menjalarinya, membuatnya menguap beberapa kali. Syukurlah balasan Kuroo selanjutnya hanya berisi kata 'Selamat tidur!'.

Kei pun melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya bersama ponsel di atas meja. Sesekali berkirim email dengan 'teman' mungkin tidak buruk juga. Sepertinya ia juga akan mengirimkan ucapan terima kasih pada Bokuto besok. Dan Akashi juga.

Baru saja akan memejamkan mata, ponselnya kembali berdering. Apakah Kuroo lupa mengatakan sesuatu? Malas-malasan, Kei kembali membuka ponselnya.

.

.

 _ **From:**_ _Bokuto Koutarou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Waaa!_

 _Tsukki! Selamat atas kemenangannya melawan Shiratorizawa!_

.

.

Belum sempat ia membalas, sebuah email kembali masuk.

.

.

 _ **From:**_ _Bokuto Koutarou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Oh iya!_

 _Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan kalian lagi di Tokyo!_

.

.

Lalu email ketiga.

.

.

 _ **From:**_ _Bokuto Koutarou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Lupa!_

 _Tapi kami masih harus bertanding untuk memperebutkan tiket nasional!_

.

.

Mata Kei memincing. Lewat email saja Kei sudah merasa bahwa orang ini berisik. Kalau ia mengucapkan terima kasih, bisa ia bayangkan email-email selanjutnya akan lebih berisik lagi. Dengan wajah kesal, Kei pun membalas.

.

.

 _ **To:**_ _Bokuto Koutarou_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Berisik!_

 _Aku mau istirahat._

.

.

Setelahnya Kei segera mematikan ponselnya dan memejamkan mata. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Apaa? Begitu doang? Iya, begitu doang. Wahahaha... Lalu saya bingung gimana biar bikin antara email dan narasinya jadi enak dibaca. Kalo ada yang punya masukan supaya lebih enak dibaca, silakan kasih komentar ya!


End file.
